Severus Snape
Professor Severus Snape (January 9, 1960 – May 2, 1998), also known as The Half-Blood Prince, is an anti-hero from the Harry Potter series. Originally making his debut in the series as the false main antagonist of Philosopher's Stone, he eventually went on to become an antagonistic major supporting character throughout most of the franchise until revealing his ambitious side as the eponymous titular character and main antagonist of Half-Blood Prince. His loyalty was debatable, but he was finally revealed to be on Dumbledore's side after his death at the end of Deathly Hallows. He was portrayed by the late Alan Rickman. Physical appearance Snape appears as a thin man with sallow skin, long greasy black hair, a hooked nose and black eyes. He also dresses in a flowing black robe. Personality Severus Snape, as a young man, was an extremely insecure, vulnerable and painfully embittered person with a colossal inferiority complex. From the year dot, he strived to be part of some greater cause for the sake of recognition, admiration, authority or, if need be, fear. He grew up in complete and utter poverty under a vicious father and a witch mother, leading him to be a very fearful person. This also drew him towards Lily Evans, to whom he developed an increasingly powerful love for - however, though she ambiguously regarded him as a friend, she did not return any romantic affection. Snape's prejudice was very debatable, as he was renowned for hating Muggles like Petunia Dursley, but he did not appear to regard Lily in the same light because she was Muggle-Born - this might have been influenced by his love for her. He would turn cold and callous towards what was seen as racially inferior by others if it meant being liked by his peers, shown by him viciously scorning Lily's blood status in front of James Potter simply so that he didn't lose face - an act that he deeply regretted afterwards. Snape was a determined and highly driven man, and quickly developed supreme confidence in his own talents and abilities. He was, in his own right, an extremely powerful wizard, so this assurance was not unjustified. He would also become critical towards the magical powers of others, particularly Hogwarts students he didn't like. However, despite his immense prowess as a sorcerer, Snape relied on his genius-level intelligence and power of mind to survive in a world where magical powers were considered the defining trait of everyone around him. He showed himself to be diabolically cunning and calculating to an extreme, capable of creating elaborate and highly effective plans to achieve difficult and sometimes transparent goals in very short amounts of time, which is shown frequently throughout the series. This is shown by how he deduced that something had happened to Harry when he disappeared into the Forest with Umbridge. It was shown again by him creating a convoluted way of planning out the Battle of the Seven Potters without directly endangering Harry, or himself, whilst simultaneously keeping Voldemort's perception of his true allegiance at bay. Snape's intelligence made him very quick-thinking, shown during a Quidditch match when he saw Harry's broom go out of control, at which point he quickly deduced it was cursed and immediately conjured a counter-curse to reverse it's effects - however, this made people, especially Harry, think he was doing the opposite. Snape later volunteered to referee the next match to ensure such an incident did not repeat itself a second time. As a teacher, Snape was externally bitter, cynical, precise, cold, sarcastic, aloof and apathetic. He was very direct in his opinions of others and did not regard people's feelings very highly. His standards for his classes were much higher than that of the other professors, as he only allowed students with the very best grades to continue into advanced study. He seemed to favor Slytherins against all other Houses, possibly because of his experiences with Gryffindors as a child and him coming from Slytherin. However, Snape remained professional and gave good grades to all who did good work, even if he hated them, and bad grades to those who failed, including those in Slytherin. He was not liked very well among most Hogwarts professors, but he was highly respected for his experience, power and knowledge. Snape, being such a powerful wizard, possessed an encyclopedic and extremely precise knowledge of various advanced types of magic - he was one of the finest Occlumens of all time and a highly accomplished Legilimens. His Occlumency was so great, Voldemort, the greatest Legilimens ever, never suspected him of treachery. He was also so learned in Potions that he could recite the origins, etymology and capabilities of various potions off by heart, and he could even correct a Potions handbook (An advanced potions book, which should have information that is accurate and effective) so that it provides quicker, more efficient and more precise ways of accomplishing the creation and usage of potions. Snape was normally a very calm and reserved person, but he possessed a brutal temper that would infrequently get the better of him. He would react violently if he thought he was being pitied, underestimated or especially if he was being viewed as a coward. The most climactic episode where he lost his temper was in his famous duel with Harry Potter, where he turned furious and explosive when Harry used his own spells - that is to say, spells that he personally created - against him, just like James Potter would. This gave way to pride, as he freely described himself as the Half-Blood Prince. Severus Snape was, finally an enormously brave man - throughout the course of the series, Snape placed himself in unimaginable danger every day of his life, in his efforts to protect Harry from any harm that came his way - he even protected Harry from a werewolf by covering his body over Harry, risking extreme physical harm to his person. Snape was a person who possessed a deep capacity for love. Everything that he did in the latter part of his life was motivated by his devotion to Lily Evans, whom he loved unconditionally. He was one of Dumbledore's most reliable allies and in his role as a double agent, took great personal risk in ensuring Harry's safety at the hands of Lord Voldemort. Gallery Images Snape.png Ac8c7f3440ebf5a7edca255e5d074cbf.jpg Lily and Severus.jpg SeverusSnape2001.png|Severus Snape in Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 SnapeDeath.png|Harry with a dying Snape Severus Snape in Deathly Hallows.jpeg Trivia *Snape is portrayed by Alan Rickman in the Harry Potter movies. Rickman also portrayed Judge Turpin in Tim Burton's film adaptation of Sweeney Todd. **Actor Tim Roth was in talks to play the villain, but turned down the role to play General Thade in Planet of the Apes (2001). **Alan Rickman was proved to be a remarkable actor to play the character since he managed his performance pretty well, so much that Rupert Grint admitted to being afraid of him in an interview. *An aspect of him of being an anti-hero is due to him being an extremely biased teacher, who blatantly favored students of Slytherin, in which he was the head of the house; while unfairly punishing and verbally abusing every other student, especially Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville. **In film series however, Snape's characterization is changed to appear more likable as with Gilderoy Lockhart; he is more laid back and less anti social, does not openly insult or harass his students (with the exception of shoving or whacking Harry and Ron on the head to make them focus on their studies) and once when Ron sniggered when Umbridge was embarrassing him. While his enmity with Harry still evident, he is less cruel towards him, such as wishing him good luck on his first Quidditch match and even flashing him a slight smile, along with a sarcastic compliment on Harry's defeat of the mountain troll earlier that year. He also initially defended him, Ron, and Hermione in the second movie from Filch's accusations when Mrs Norris was petrified (though he did note that there was a set of suspicious circumstances) and when talking with Dumbledore after revealing the Prophecy to Voldemort, he asked him to protect the entire Potter family (including his rival James) rather than Lily alone, without Dumbledore having to prompt him to do so. *In honor of Alan Rickman's 2016 death, Snape appears in a 2016 episode of The Simpsons. *According to J.K. Rowling, Snape's character was loosely inspired by an unpleasant chemistry teacher she met in secondary school. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Book Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Harry Potter Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Antagonists Category:Mentor Category:False Antagonist Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Officials Category:Loyal Category:Nihilistic Category:Martyr Category:Hypnotists Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Scapegoat Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Insecure Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Right-Hand Category:Heroic Liars Category:Genius Category:Traitor Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Magic Category:Archenemy Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Protectors Category:Sophisticated Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Falsely Accused Category:Control Freaks Category:Envious Category:Selfless Category:Tragic Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Businessmen Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Healers Category:Psychics Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Supporters Category:Wrathful Category:On & Off Category:Victims Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Titular Category:Grey Zone Category:Vengeful Category:Dreaded Category:Merciful Category:Provoker Category:Bond Protector Category:Sidekicks Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Egalitarian Category:Harmonizers Category:Hope Bringer Category:Voice of Reason Category:Strategists Category:Heroic Heretics Category:Guardians Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Strong-Willed Category:Rescuers Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Type dependent on Version